Grand Piano
by anoniblast25
Summary: Las cartas, las flores, los poemas; todo detalle dado de aquel misterioso hombre era firmado con las iniciales de su nombre. Aquel, a quien no reconocía cara y apellido, parecía estar enamorado de su persona al tocar el majestuoso piano con sus dedos hechos por el Olimpo; y al verle, una lluvia infinita de cerezos almendraba con salir. {ONE SHOT} (AU)


**Alò mis perros! *Llega montado bailando po pi po***

Aquí Blast, después de tanto tiempo... Dándome un pequeño break para actualizar algunas cosas. Dejo este one shot inspirado en mi propio drabble Gran Piano.

Gracias a las personas que se pasen a leer, se agradece el review, view o fav+!

* * *

 **SAKURA SHOWER**

 _ **Título:**_ _Lluvia de Pétalos de Cerezo  
_ _ **Writer:**_ _Nina Blast (anoniblast25)  
_ _ **Idioma:**_ _Español  
_ _ **Género:**_ _¿Romance? ¿Poesía? ¿Metáforas? NO SÉ  
_ _ **Tipo:**_ _Oneshot  
_ _ **Fandom:**_ _Free! ISC / ES  
_ _ **Pareja(s):**_ _SharkBait bc la OTP_

 _Entrada que iba a ser para el Sakurathon! Pero tardé… uhm… ¿medio año? Y basado no sólo en mí drabble "Gran Piano" (el cual se puede encontrar en mi fic "Free! Raros Cortos Adultos"), sino también en la canción "Meteor Shower" de Owl City._

* * *

 **Capítulo Único**

 **[Lluvia de Pétalos de Cerezo]**

 **H** aruka Nanase era un excelente pintor y negociador; dueño de las fábricas Nanase, siendo también un noble aristócrata asociado a los trabajos del bajo mundo. Conocido por tener trabajos maravillosos tanto en el arte como en la fabricación de caramelos especiales y diseños de ropa para jóvenes mujeres. Pero, donde realmente destacaba, era cuando se sentaba en el piano de cola que descansaba en la gran estancia de su propia casona. Tocaba los sentimientos que albergaba, y muchas veces las letras que componía trataban siempre de lo mismo: un hombre buscando el amor y la felicidad.

Algo tan cliché que el mismo quemaba sus libretas llenas de carísima y bella caligrafía.

Había de reconocer que era muy guapo y exitoso. Un joven de unos hermosos orbes color azul tan oscuro como el océano que ponía nerviosos a sus amoríos y negociantes. Tenía una gracia y un porte masculino, siempre viendo a los demás por debajo de él.

Claro que nunca fue así. De hecho, los que le conocían bien sabían que era un hombre totalmente contrario a como muchos le veían: amoroso y comprensible. Buena persona. Y sí, tenía muy pocos amigos, en realidad.

Un día, la primavera llegó y con ello, las flores japonesas que tanto le recordaban a una persona especial que le fue presentada en una fiesta formal a la que había asistido hacía ya meses de su mejor negociante y amiga, Gou Matsuoka. Esa persona, que le había robado minutos de conversación, se había quedado en su corazón por un largo rato; porque aquella persona, sin haberle dicho si quiera la dirección de su hogar o algo, le mandaba un ramo de flores cada mes y cartas que iban dirigidas hacia Nanase.

‹‹Otro pretendiente. Nada del otro mundo›› Había pensado Haruka, pues creía que en unas semanas terminaría todo eso y aquel hombre volvería a su vida independiente.

Pero no, las cosas no acabaron. Los regalos se hicieron más caros y llegó el día en que Haruka comenzó a tenerle importancia a esas pequeñas notas de las flores donde el aristócrata le elogiaba por sus trabajos y lo adulaba de una manera muy coqueta.

Y la frustración de saber por qué razón o con qué afinidad sentía todo eso, fue tan amarga que Haruka optaba por descargarse con el piano, ya que las pinturas nunca fueron suficientes al no poder pintar la parte de las facciones del hombre cuya cara no recordaba. Porque hiciese lo que hiciese, comiese o recordase, todo iba directo al aristócrata Matsuoka.

Ese, del cual no recordaba el nombre ni la cara. Sólo sabía que era parte de la familia de aristócratas Matsuoka, pero trabajaba independiente de ellos o algo así. Por ello, el muchacho no pasaba mucho tiempo en la ciudad.

Lo decía en sus cartas y tarjetas a las cuales sólo firmaba como _M.R._

En sus sueños era todo perfecto: tocando su melena roja con hebras magenta, y tratando de acariciar aquella cara desconocida hacia su persona. Inclusive aquel cuerpo que se pegaba hacia él con lentitud y aquellas manos delgadas y huesudas que le recorrían la garganta con las uñas.

Haruka nunca había estado tan asustado de soñar despierto. Mucho menos con un hombre.

A decir verdad, aquello ya era cotidiano en su vida. Tener relaciones con alguien de su mismo sexo ya lo había experimentado, no era cosa de otro universo, no entendía porque la gente de su clase no aceptaba aquellas relaciones.

Bien se lo había dicho su difunta abuela: ‹‹Recuerda que una cosa no es ilegal si nadie te ve›› Un consejo práctico al descubrir que su nieto tenía atracción hacia los varones.

Y como lo predijo, su vida sexual era un poco activa. Pero a él le daba absolutamente igual porque la frustración no se iba.

Tal frustración le hizo parecer desquiciado y perder la cabeza con la pintura en los lienzos. Sus obras se vendieron a buen precio por personas que no conocía, pero eso no era lo que él quería.

Él buscaba recordar aquella cara y aquel nombre.

El día que se rindió, decidió tocar el piano por última vez. Así que recorrió toda la mansión para llegar a la habitación donde estaba el instrumento, y al sentarse, se percató de que su libreta número 25 había desaparecido de su lugar. La buscó debajo del piano, atrás de las cortinas, por abajo del sillón y en los pasillos de la mansión. Llamó a la servidumbre y les preguntó por aquella libreta de canciones, pero sus ayudantes y mayordomos dijeron que no la habían visto.

Tan lejos llegó que sin darse cuenta volvió al punto de partida, y mirando la puerta con desgano, entró a la sala del piano. Fue sorpresa lo que miró a continuación.

Porque un hombre de melena pelirroja y hebras magenta le veía fiero con unos asombrosos ojos rubíes que le recordaban mucho al fuego (y así se dirigía a él en sus letras), tanto, que Haruka pensaba que le quemaría los sentidos.

No creía que podría estar pasando. ¿Era acaso una visión? ¿Dios le había mandado a un espectro con aquella forma?

—Estoy imaginando cosas —se dijo más bien a sí mismo frotándose los ojos con cuidado—.

Pero aquella supuesta visión sólo había reído con gracia, y enseñando la libreta junto a la copa de vino en sus largos dedos, Haruka se quedó más mudo que de costumbre.

Porque no era un sueño ahora. Ahí estaba el aristócrata Matsuoka frente a él, con la libreta dedicada hacia sí mismo.

—No, no imagina cosas a pesar de que tiene una imaginación de dioses —se dirigía a él—. Es muy romántico, ¿no?

Pero Haruka se vio contra la espada y la pared, ya que no sabía si de verdad aquel aristócrata que le mandaba cartas y regalos fuese el mismo hombre del que quizá, y sólo tal vez, estaba **enamorado**.

¿Muy raro, no? _¿Enamorarse por medio de palabras?_

Las flores de las plantas que estaban cercanas a las ventanas, cayeron poco a poco al igual que los pétalos. El aristócrata Matsuoka le enseñó el cuaderno y sorbió de su copa de vino. Haruka se compuso, mordió su labio y caminó hacia él.

—Gracias por el halago, y sí, supongo que es romántico… Pero no debería tomar las pertenencias de otros, Señor Matsuoka —susurró mientras tomaba el cuaderno con gestos cuidadosos y fruncía su ceño. El hombre no hacía ademán de quitárselo o algo parecido—.

—Mi hermana, Gou, dice que su tonada es más hermosa en vivo —y se había acercado más a él—. Yo quiero escucharle tocar.

No importaba que tan cerca estuviese, ni que su aroma a frutillas rojas fuese en extremo dulce, a Haruka le encantaba y estaba maravillado inspeccionando cada detalle del semblante del hombre. Sus facciones varoniles, sus largas pestañas y sus carmesís ojos que seguían viéndole con emoción.

Debía ser sincero con él y consigo mismo, aquellos sentimientos no podían estar más tiempo revueltos en su estómago. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando el aristócrata le puso su dedo índice en los labios. Los orbes océano de Haruka se encontraron de nuevo con el fuego, podía jurar que hacían vapores juntos.

—Déjame adivinar: Las cartas, las tarjetas, las flores… Todo —murmuró el pelirrojo, y se relamió los labios con una sonrisa—. ¿Por qué lo hice? —Haruka asintió— No tengo idea. Nos conocimos en un baile de mi familia. Mi hermana tuvo la idea de presentarnos y cuando lo vi a usted, rápidamente me flechó. He de admitir que está más guapo desde la primera y última vez que lo vi.

Y fue sincero, al parecer. El morocho tenía un rubor en las mejillas y sus ojos un poco más abiertos, pero no dijo palabra alguna. El pelirrojo, sin embargo, al pensar sus propias palabras, se avergonzó y trató de aclararse la garganta.

—¿Cómo supo mi dirección? —evadió el halago el morocho.

—Supe que en su servidumbre tiene a un viejo amigo mío. Cuando me enteré de su paradero y para quien trabajaba, me puse de acuerdo con él para citarnos y me dio la dirección.

‹‹¿Y quién era ese _amigo_?›› pensaba Haruka, más no hizo ademán de comentar algo.

—¿Y qué tal? —preguntó Matsuoka con un tono cautivador— ¿Emocionado porque al fin me conoce?

—…Más bien —se decidió a hablar Nanase—, confundido.

—¿Eh? —su coqueteo se hizo confusión— ¿Por qué?

—Para empezar, no me sé su nombre.

—Y eso es raro… Yo me sé el suyo perfectamente.

¿Cómo podía explicarle Haruka que lo había olvidado por momentos de estrés en su carrera, y cuando lo quiso volver a recordar, no pudo?

—Rin —volvió a escuchar que dijo el hombre frente a él—, Matsuoka Rin. Heredero de la fortuna Matsuoka —y le extendió la mano—.

Mas Haruka se acercó tanto a él que el abrazarlo fue algo fácil. Su nariz olfateó el perfume y los brazos del pelirrojo lo rodearon a él y a su cintura. Pegados. Acurrucados.

Como en sus sueños.

—Me han contado que usted no habla mucho. Demuestra —murmuró Matsuoka en su oído. Haruka se quiso derretir por escuchar aquella áspera pero excitante voz tan cerca suyo—.

Y era verdad. A Nanase le gusta más actuar que hablar, pensar que decir; he ahí la explicación del porqué sus pinturas eran muy famosas, del porqué los mejores músicos lo buscaban para que les escribiera algo y así poder cantarlo en las tabernas, del porqué el piano lo conducía.

Porque aquello era una manera de ser libre a su modo. Sin preocupaciones. Sin cargas. Sólo él y la libertad.

—…Es molesto.

—¿El hablar?

—No, tú.

—O-Oiga…

—Haruka.

—¿Cómo?

—Haruka Nanase. Heredero de las fábricas Nanase.

Pensó que se molestaría, pero en vez de eso, lo que escuchó fueron risas y sintió caricias en su morocho cabello.

—Está bien, Haru.

El ser una persona que guarda emociones en lo interior de su ser es muy difícil y se lleva tiempo para controlarse; Haruka era así.

No era un libro fácil de leer.  
Tampoco era un piano fácil de tocar.  
Y mucho menos una escultura fácil de maniobrar.

Y sin embargo, aquel hombre tan extraño que le pretendía desde hacía un año, llegaba de la nada y le trataba como si lo conociese de toda la vida. Era tan raro. Era tan hermoso. Era tan codiciante.

Le gustaba mucho esa persona y parecía que el sentimiento era recíproco.

Y las facciones de la cara contraria ya se las había aprendido de memoria, con aquel semblante serio pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción, como si le estuviese coqueteando a todo el mundo cuando sonríe y muestra esos dientes afilados.

Es tan confuso lo que pasó a continuación, porque Haruka no entendió si fue un beso esquimal o intentó besarle los labios.

El aristócrata Matsuoka sólo rio alegre.

—¿Tienes idea del delito que cometemos? —habló de una vez Haruka— Es decir, me gustas, te gusto, somos dos hombres… Está penado por la ley.

—Claro que sí lo sé —susurró Rin, y sus manos bajaron a la cadera de Haruka— Pero dime, ¿eso importa? O en otras palabras, ¿es malo que alguien se enamore?

Y como una flecha directa al corazón, Haruka entendió el mensaje fuera de contexto.

—Te refirieres a que… —dijo mientras sus dedos bailaban en la barbilla del pelirrojo— ¿Estás enamorado de mí?

Con una ceja arqueada y el tono seductor cayó la bomba. La tarde que se volvía noche. El piano que seguía intacto. Las flores que se esparcían en el piso.

Todo se volvió más lento cuando el aristócrata pensó las cosas.

¿Por qué de repente su corazón latía fuertemente? ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Un ataque cardíaco?

No, eran los nervios. Estaba nervioso al mirar aquellos océanos que por ojos hacía pasar Haruka Nanase.

—No, digo, más bien —intentó evadir la pregunta. Por obviedad, no funcionó y sólo lo hizo ponerse más nervioso cuando el morocho paseó sus manos por su pecho y tomó su corbata rojo cobrizo aún aquel estoico semblante— ¿E-Es que tú sólo haces preguntas?

—Contéstame —le exigió con una voz inquietante—.

Los roces infiltrados de entrepierna, el olor a frutos rojos y las velas aromáticas que habían sido prendidas.

La luna de abril como única testigo en una fría noche.

Algo dentro de Haruka le carcomía el estómago, las mariposas se convirtieron en pájaros que deseaban salir y escuchar aquellas palabras desde la boca de su pretendiente.

El agua dentro de una copa de cristal se movió cuando el aristócrata lo azotó contra el sillón. Rin arriba y Haruka abajo. Le tenía atrapado cual delfín en cautiverio.

—¿Y qué si te dijera que sí? —titubeó Rin con el ceño fruncido— Sí, joder, sí; quizá esté enamorado de ti, y tú… ¿lo estás de mí?

Los ojos de Haruka se abrieron un poco más y un muy leve sonrojo fue el confidente de lo que sentía. En su vida había tenido relaciones a montones, pero ninguna como la que estaría a punto de empezar.

Se incorporó como pudo y lo abrazó desde el cuello. Sus cuerpos se pegaron más y sus labios se quedaron sellados. Los besos de Rin no sabían a cerezas y tampoco la piel de su cuello, pero para Haruka era dulce y suficiente.

Las manos comenzaron a dar prioridad en otros lugares. El aristócrata Matsuoka acariciaba con curiosidad al heredero de las fábricas. Sus lenguas se unieron. Sus bocas succionaron y los chupetones aparecieron.

Haruka lo tenía en la palma de su mano, y Rin en su corazón.

 **.**

Al morocho de ojos azules no le importaba si ya eran pasadas las doce o si sus sirvientes seguían rondando por la mansión. Le gustaba mucho estar acurrucado en su propia cama con el dueño de sus sueños al lado, abrazados y contando anécdotas.

Rin le había dicho que en dos días debía volver a una ciudad cercana en busca de su mejor amigo para hacer unos mandatos de su hermana, pero estaba decido a que en cuanto se desocupara, llegaría para visitar a Haru.

Su Haru desde aquel momento.

Haruka le había contado que tenía cosas que hacer como papeleo aburrido del cual casi siempre se libraba. Las cosas comenzaron a ponerse suaves entre ellos y Rin aprovechó el momento para susurrarle:

—Hace rato cuando te dije que estaba enamorado de ti, te pregunté lo mismo y no me contestaste —y lo miró a los ojos. Su brazo rodeaba los hombros de Haruka mientras veían el techo—.

—...No creo que sea necesario decir algo —murmuró—.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque de igual manera me fije en ti desde la primera vez que nos vimos.

—Sabes qué, cállate —y su sonrojo fue más notorio mientras que con su antebrazo derecho se tapa parte de los ojos— me avergüenzas…

—Pero si es verdad.

Entre bochornos y risas se besaron.

Haruka se dio cuenta de que las cosas tendrían que empezar bien para terminar bien.

Aquella lluvia de cerezos había sido perfecta en su noche favorita de abril.


End file.
